


Parenting Headcanon

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [8]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Parenthood, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, dean ambrose imagine, moonlightreigns, seth rolins imagine, wwe headcanons, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: B/n= baby’s name┊ m/n= middle name┊Dob= date of birth ┊tob=time of birth





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Seth Rollins:**

[Originally posted by redrocketrollins](https://tmblr.co/Za9WUr2750qJI)

 

  * _Before the baby is born he would make sure the house is baby proof and had baby furniture in the house and nursery._
  * _He would also read all parenting books._
  * _Crushing Seth’s hand while you give birth to yours and his baby. Not that he minds._
  * _The both of you breaking down when you’s hold the baby for the first time._
  * _“{S} he is so beautiful.” Seth whispered, as he pressed his lips against the top of your head._
  * _“{S} he’s so tiny.” You whispered, as you looked down at the bundle of joy that you were holding in your arms._
  * _Seth would be in absolute awe whenever b/n would wrap his/her’s tiny fingers around his thumb._
  * _Seth would absolutely be excited to become a dad, but at the same time, he would be nervous too._
  * _Seth posting a selfie of you, him and the little bub._ **“Welcome to the world b/n, m/n Lopez. {dob}, {tob}. This little bub is going to be a future women’s/male champion.”**
  * _Seth would be so proud to be a father._
  * _You’s two agreeing on a name._
  * _Seth being so excited to show the baby to his mother._
  * _He would be so excited when you’s take the baby home._
  * _Seth would drive really slowly when you’s come home from the hospital._
  * _“You can drive faster than 40 you know.” You spoke, as you sat in the back with the baby._
  * _“Are you crazy y/n, we have a baby on board.” Seth huffed, still going slow._
  * _Seth helping out with the baby._
  * _He would be in absolute awe at his little baby._
  * _Seth always getting up when the baby wakes up._
  * _“I got this, you just sleep.” Seth spoke, getting out of bed and going to the nursery._
  * _Unless the baby needs a feed._
  * _But if you aren’t there, then he’ll warm the bottles up and feed the baby._
  * _Nap time normally means you’s all take naps._
  * _Seth taking a nap on the couch with a sleeping baby on his stomach._
  * _Sometimes you’ll even find him asleep in the rocking chair with the baby in his arms. Which makes you love him even more. Also, you take a picture of it._
  * _Seth feeding the baby._
  * _Taking turns changing the diaper._
  * _Seth cuddling with the baby._
  * _Seth reading to the baby._
  * _Seth loves interacting with the baby._
  * _“I love you little one, you’re going to be a kingslayer/queenslayer.” Seth cooed, as laid down next to the baby._
  * _“What if {s}he doesn’t have the last name Rollins as their ring name?” you asked_
  * _“{S} he’s still related to me, jezz.” Seth huffed, sitting up straight and crossing his arms, as he pouted like a toddler, while b/n looked at you’s two in amusement._
  * _Seth would be so proud when yours and his family to meet the baby._
  * _Seth being in awe at every little thing the baby does._
  * _Seeing his baby smile & laugh melts his heart._
  * _Seth making an Instagram account for the baby._
  * _Going to the baby’s appointments with you._
  * _Seth buying the baby Chicago bear baby merch._
  * _Seth helping you with bath time._
  * _Seth would be protective of b/n when you’s go out._
  * _Seth would be so devastated when he has to go back to work._
  * _The highlights of his day are face timing you and the baby when he’s on the road._
  * _Seth being worried about you and the baby when he’s at work._
  * _You sending him selfies & videos of the baby when he’s on tour. {even if the baby just makes weird noises}_
  * _Seth bragging to his co-workers about the baby._
  * _He would be so proud when you take the baby to RAW._
  * _The whole entire raw rooster loving the baby._
  * _Obviously, the bub would wear his merch._
  * _“You know {s} he won’t fit into that yet.” You spoke, as you hold the child’s shirt in your hand._
  * _“I know which is why I got this made.” He beamed, pulling out a Seth Rollins baby t-shirt._
  * _“You’re adorable.” You laughed, as he quickly took off the shirt that the baby was wearing and put on the shirt his merch, smiling proudly at the baby, while b/n  smiled happily at him, reaching {s} he arms up, waiting to be picked up._
  * _“Now we’re all matching, let’s take a family selfie.” Seth spoke, picking up b/n, and turning towards you. Both Seth and b/n smiling at you._
  * _Seth is convinced that his baby is going to be a wrestler._
  * _“{S} he’s going to wrestling school, b/n is going to be a wrestler.” Seth spoke._
  * _“Nah, b/n is going to be a doctor, or a dentist, or a scientist or a policeman.” You argued._
  * _“That’s boring, b/n wants to be a wrestler, don’t cha ya.” He cooed to b/n, as the baby let out a squeal of delight._
  * _Seth would spoil the baby with affection and gifts._
  * _The baby’s first-word being “dada” which makes Seth the happiest dad on the plant._
  * _Seth being emotional when the baby starts crawling._
  * _Seth would be so worried whenever he’s baby gets sick, it breaks his heart to see his baby sick._
  * _Lots of selfies with him and the baby, and all of you’s three together._
  * _Seth having lots of pictures of his baby on his phone._
  * _Seth getting emotional on father’s day since it’s his first father’s day._
  * _Seth would be so ecstatic when it’s Halloween._
  * _He would choose all of your costumes so their matching._
  * _B/n would be a mini Seth._
  * _When Christmas comes around Seth would be so excited to see his baby and you. Though you’s two would have to celebrate it early, but that doesn’t matter._
  * _Seth would do anything for his baby._



 

##  **Dean Ambrose:**

[Originally posted by stellarollins](https://tmblr.co/ZPiZco2WjsMHc)

 

  * _You thought Dean would be chill in the delivery room but boy were completely you wrong. He was so worried that something might go wrong._
  * _Holding your baby for the first time leaves you and dean in a sobbing mess. Both of you’s crying tears of joy._
  * _Any doubts he had about being a father vanished when he held his baby in his arms._
  * _When b/n tiny fingers wrapped around Dean’s thumb he’s heart melted._
  * _The both of you’s agreeing on a name._
  * _Posting on social media a pic of you, the bub and Dean._ **“Sometimes the littlest things take up the most room in our hearts…Welcome**   **to the world b/n Good.”**
  * _Dean would be_   _hesitant_ _to give the baby to the nurse._
  * _Dean being worried that they let you and the baby out too early._
  * _Though the nurses reassured him that you and the baby were fine to go home. Not that Dean agreed._
  * _Dean grumbling about how the nurses are incompetent on the way back home._
  * _When you’s get back home, Dean would start worrying about the bub and you._
  * _“Where are you going? You can’t leave me alone with b/n. what if {s} he wakes up, I don’t know what to do, what if I do something wrong y/n.” Dean rambled, as he gripped your arm tight, preventing you from leaving the room._
  * _“Relax, Dean I’m just going to take a nap.” You sighed, pressing a kiss against his cheek._
  * _“But y/n.” Dean whined._
  * _“Dean, stop worrying you’re not going to do anything wrong just don’t wake her/him up.” You spoke, cupping his cheeks and pressing your lips against his softly._
  * _Dean being in awe of b/n._
  * _Always scolding Dean when he tries to pick the baby up while {s} he’s sleeping._
  * _“Dean {s} he’s sleeping, never wake a sleeping baby.” You warned._
  * _“But {s} he’s so cute, I just want to hold her/him.” He whined, pouting at you._
  * _“I love you so much.” Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around your waist and pressing his lips against the top of your head._
  * _“I love you too.” You whispered, resting your head against his chest._
  * _“{S} he’s pretty cute, ya know we make some pretty cute babies, maybe we should make another one.” Dean spoke._
  * _Dean would be so overprotective of his little bub._
  * _“We should make an Instagram account for b/n.” you spoke, as you ran your fingers through his hair._
  * _“Why, so weirdos can perv on my little {girl/boy}, no way.” Dean grumbled, turning his attention back to b/n, as the baby looked at you and Dean in awe._
  * _“Please, my and if we get some weirdos in the comments I can always turn off the comments or make her/his account private” you begged._
  * _“Why can’t you just post b/n on your Instagram account?” Dean asked._
  * _“Fine.” You grumbled._
  * _Dean occasionally changing the baby’s nappy._
  * _Mostly every time he does he makes gagging noises, while screwing his face up, which makes the baby cry._
  * _Whenever you breastfeed Dean would  pout_
  * _“Lucky baby.” Dean grumbled, making you smile._
  * _Dean feeding the baby, but also eating the food. The two of them would end up in a mess._
  * _“This is actually pretty good” Dean moaned, b/n mouth still opened as {s} he waited for opening her/his dad to put the food in her/his mouth._
  * _“You know that’s for the baby right?” you asked._
  * _“So.” Dean grumbled, still continuing to eat the baby’s food._
  * _Which then you started taking over the feeding duty._
  * _Dean would absolutely love his little girl/boy with all his heart. He’d do anything for b/n._
  * _Since his childhood was horrible he doesn’t want b/n to go through the same thing._
  * _Being goofy with b/n {s} he is always laughing at the faces._
  * _Whenever b/n smiles it makes Dean’s day._
  * _Dean being worried at the baby whenever he goes to sleep, so he moved the coat to yours and his bedroom._
  * _Dean loves bonding with the baby._
  * _Dean playing peekaboo with the baby._
  * _Dean would play with the baby’s toys, entraining b/n in the process._
  * _He would also read to the baby too._
  * _Dean would take pictures of his little bub but most of them come up blurry, he prefers it when you take photos._
  * _Dean calling the baby munchkin, buttercup, poppet or bub._
  * _Dean would go to the baby’s appointments with you especially when the baby is a bit old enough to get {s} he’s vaccinations._
  * _Dean would help you with bath time._
  * _But the two of you end up getting wet as well._
  * _Dean loves cuddle time and nap time._
  * _When its nap time you find dean sleeping on the couch or bed, with b/n resting against his chest._
  * _Of course, when Dean has to go back to work, he starts to miss you two and he get worried again._
  * _Dean would call you after his matches to see how b/n was._
  * _Sometimes you would put the on speaker so b/n could hear, which Dean would then talk to b/n._
  * _Dean being so excited when you and the little one come to RAW._
  * _“You’s come” Dean beamed, as he grabbed b/n, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Making b/n let out a giggle._
  * _“Had to watch daddy kick some butt.” You teased, winking at him._
  * _“Language y/n.” Dean warned._
  * _“I didn’t even swear.” You muttered, as Dean pressed his lips against your cheek._
  * _When Dean found out b/n was sick he wanted to come back home, but you calmed him down. Though he still wanted to come back home._
  * _Celebrating Christmas early._
  * _B/n first-word being dad, which makes Dean proud._
  * _When father’s day comes around Dean gets emotional, since it’s his first father’s day._
  * _Dean would watch sporting events on the TV, with b/n sitting on his lap._




	2. Andrade Cien Almas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b/n= babys name

  * _When Andrade found out you were pregnant he was a little bit scared._
  * _Buying/reading parenting books._
  * _Baby proofing yours and his place._
  * _Andrade going baby shopping with you._
  * _Talking to the baby bump._
  * _Getting excited when he feels the baby kick._
  * _When it’s time for the baby to get delivered, Andrade will be there._
  * _Holding your hand and being there for you._
  * _When his baby is born he can’t help but cry tears of joy, as he holds his little bundle of joy in his arms._
  * _Andrade would thank you, kissing your forehead, when you are holding the baby._
  * _“I love you babe, thank you so much.” He beamed._
  * _Agreeing on a name._
  * _He’d then post a pic of his baby on Instagram/twitter announcing the exciting news to the world._
  * _His family and your family coming to visit._
  * _Andrade being so proud to show his little baby off to his and yours family._
  * _When it’s time to take the baby home, Andrade is so overexcited._
  * _Driving slowly as you twos head home._
  * _Teaching the baby Spanish._
  * _Andrade being protective of you and the baby. He was even protective of you and the bubs before you gave birth, but after you gave birth he is extra protective._
  * _Anything that b/n does makes Andrade’s day._
  * _Andrade loves b/n so much, he adores her/him._
  * _Planning the baby’s future._
  * _Being so worried about you and the baby when he’s away._
  * _Andrade would get so excited when you and the little one go and see him._
  * _Showing b/n off to the smackdown roster._
  * _Andrade would be such a proud father._
  * _When b/n gets sick he starts to worry, though you try to calm him down but that doesn’t work._
  * _Andrade would help you with the baby while his home._
  * _Feeding the baby, burping the baby, changing the baby’s diaper, bathing the baby. Waking up at midnight/early mornings when the baby cries._
  * _Andrade being in awe over b/n. if {s}he even makes a little noise or claps her/he’s hands together, smiles or laughs or even babbles._
  * _Napping on the couch, with b/n sleeping sound asleep on his chest. Which you take pictures of, you have a hundred pictures of him and the bub napping on the couch, and it melts your heart…_
  * _Andrade loves spending time with b/n._
  * _Andrade making an Instagram account for b/n, which you’s both run._
  * _Going to baby appointments with you, when he is home._
  * _When he is away working, he facetimes you, talking to you and the bub._
  * _Though you send him pictures and videos of the baby, for updates._
  * _Andrade spoiling the bub with love and gifts, but mostly love._
  * _Andrade crying happy tears when b/n say her/his first words._
  * _Andrade getting emotional when starts crawling._
  * _When b/n starts walking when Andrade is there though he can’t help but feel sad but his also happy. But sad that he wasn’t there to see it. Of course, you send him a video of b/n walking._
  * _Lots of selfies and photos of the baby and both yours and his phones._
  * _Andrade’s lock screen on his phone is of you and the bub._
  * _When its father’s day Andrade is the happiest humblest father on the planet also emotional too._
  * _Playing peekaboo with b/n._
  * _Also, he sings lullabies to b/n too._




End file.
